


Eggplant days

by Shatterflowerdemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But sweet in his own way, Damnit, Gen, Harry's woolly socks have seen some shit, I like my tags, I promise this is a lighthearted fic, Molly weasley never stops, Tom is a tsundere, dowry, even when harry's cooking is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Lighthearted fic for my new wife





	Eggplant days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cubedcoffeecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcoffeecake/gifts).



> Dowry for my wife cubed <3 welcome to the harem, dear. (check the word count lol)
> 
> (only slightly edited)

They have a normal routine by now.  
It's not romantic, nor sexual.  
It's them and their normal.

The soothing rhythm of the someone sleeping when the other peeps in.  
Replacing the toilet paper after using the last bit.  
Reading books in the lounge together.  
Talking about how shitty a movie ending, or prologue was.  
Goofing off in the kitchen when neither care to hold up any pretenses.

it's coexistence and neither of them ever cared to alter it.

Or maybe it's something rawer than that.  
Gazing at the stars and talking about the future, the past and everything else.  
Relating so hard to another person that all you can do is cry while your closest friend pats you comfortingly.  
He will never leave you  
He understands you  
He's there.

 

Tom closed his diary, crossing his ankles and peering up at the plastered ceiling. Before he could even formulate his next thought, a pair of feet bounded up the stairs.  
That had to be Harry, no one else runs up the stairs with that much enthusiasm. This proved to be even truer when the door slammed into the wall.  
He would have cringed usually but he was used to it by now. "Tom! I finally got the eggplant wraps to work!"

 

Of course, it would be about that. Harry had been slaving over that recipe for almost 2 weeks now. Apparently, He had found his error, fixed and perfected it. Or so he hoped. Harry wouldn't be harry if He didn't make him eat everything that He had cooked. Harry Rushed into the room, His red woolly socks bunching as his feet slid on the hardwood. Tom had no clue what Harry was saying as He waved with His hands. He tended to prattle on at lightning speed when he was overly excited like this. Well, it didn't matter for right now as long as he ate the food. Harry had already sat the plate down on the nightstand. Tom munched on one of the appetizers, humming deliberately. 

 

It wasn't as bad as all his other attempts. This one managed to rather taste good. Tom silently decided he liked it and ate another. The bacon wasn't greasy (Thank god Harry learned how to air fry, He'd feel like an American with all the grease Harry would use otherwise) Harry watched on with unconstrained joy as Tom ate all three of the bacon wrapped things. Tom would never fully understand just how Harry always managed to do the things that He did.  
Leave it to his housemate to make him eat everything He was given. (not that Tom minded, in fact, he was rather enjoying Harry's good mood)

 

He gave his critique easily, used to the sandwich format he used regularly. He hadn't even finished the last word of his spew before Harry was snatching his plate and rushing off to presumably make more. Tom could hear Him as he went down, stomping and cheering for his success.

 

Tom could only smile.


End file.
